marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Known Glitches/Bugs
FOR ALL BUG SUBMISSIONS: PLEASE SEND THEM TO "JARMENKELL" INGAME. Like any other alpha, March of War was shipped with bugs, but then again, that's why it's called an "alpha". From the mundane visual glitches to the gamebreaking and unplayable, this page exists for one purpose only: to document the known bugs, and their statuses as to aid the development team squash them. For all intents and purposes this is the grading scheme used to class the severity of the bugs: *''Class A bugs'' are critical bugs that prevent the game from being shipped, for example, they may crash the game. *''Class B bugs'' are essential problems that require attention, however the game may still be playable. Multiple B bugs are equally severe to an A bug. *''Class C bugs'' are small and obscure problems, often in form of recommendation rather than bugs. 'Class A' '"Greymap"' The player starts a battle, but is unable to deploy any of his units and is greeted with a grayed out map with no control points on it or any deployment zone. Once done, this bug sticks to the current session, and forbids the player to play any PvE. Steps to recreate: ''Surrender on Round 0.'' Known Fixes:'' Restart the game client.'' '"Alttabbing"' When the player ALT+TABs out of the game to, for example, check the wiki. He or she cannot ALT+TAB back into the game, and are forced to relaunch the game. Steps to recreate: ''On a 64 bit system running windows 7, alt tab from the game, open up a browser (firefox), then try to alt-tab back into the game. This will not work.'' Known Fixes:'' Restart the game client by killing game.exe'' '"Battlegroup Inviting"' Once a battlegroup leader has invited more than a certain amount of people (approximately 100+) , attempting to go to the battlegroup page will crash the game for every single member of that battlegroup. Steps to recreate: '' Create a battlegroup. Invite over 100 people. Click on the battlegroup icon, and the game will try loading the page , then proceed to crashing.'' Known Fixes:'' None.'' 'Class B' ''' "Invisible Deployments" This bug has, as of yet, already been addressed once by the development team, but seems to continue to haunt the game. It happens when certain units, such as the junta's hunter, is deployed on round 0. The unit is deemed used, but never appears on the map. '''Steps to recreate: Deploy a special unit on round 0. Known Fixes: Before starting the round, reload the battle. ''' "Doublestrike Howitzers" This bug is one of the more technical bugs, it has to do with the URs Howitzers. Using the howitzers special ability to shoot a long range shell that will hit on the next turn will result in that location suffering the damage from the shell twice. '''Steps to recreate: Deploy a howitzer, fire it at the target location, wait a turn, the shell will land twice, dealing two times the damage. Known Fixes: None. ''' "Singlestrike T60s" The Shogunate Empire's T60 tank's ability to shoot twice does not function as intended and shoots only once. '''Steps to recreate: Deploy a T60, use its ability. Known Fixes: None. '"4leaflets"' The Soviet Union's "Leaflet Drop" command card debuff's description states that it lasts 2 rounds, although it lasts for up to 4 rounds. Steps to recreate: Deploy the Leaflet Drop command card, observe the amount of turns on the debuff. Known Fixes: None. '"Can it"' The Shogunate Empire's light tank ability "Cannister Shot" does not register at times. A miss is not shown and no damage is done. Steps to recreate: Deploy a light tank as Shogunate, use the "Cannister Shot" ability. '' '''Known Fixes:' None. 'Class C' ''' "Deal or No Deal" This is more of an aesthetics bug, it has to do with the player trying to go to the deals page, but the page fails to load and the player is merely presented with a blank page. '''Steps to recreate: Go to the deals page, click on a deal, click on the deals tab again. Known Fixes: Click on "Army" then back to "Deals". ''' "ScrollingConnundrum" When composing long private messages, you have to scroll up in order to get to the bottom of the message. Likewise, if you have unlocked the harder difficulties in PVE, you will have to at times scroll up as opposed to down to select them. '''Steps to recreate: Compose a long private message. '' '''Known Fixes:' None. ''' "Khabarovsk" Battles in Khabarovsk are visually unresponsive, forcing the player to change windows in order to scroll around the world once again. '''Steps to recreate: Try to fight a battle in Khabravosk. Known Fixes: Change menu, come back to worldmap. 'Contributors' ''- JarmenKell'' ''- Drados'' Category:Bugs Category:Bug Category:Glitch Category:Glitches Category:Known bugs Category:Known glitches Category:Known problems Category:Issues Category:Problems Category:Bugsplat Category:Exploits Category:Exploit Category:Devsshouldfixthese